KIM FAMILY (Mungkin)
by ri3chyELF
Summary: Perjalanan cinta Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tidaklah mudah. Perbedaan derajat dan adanya pihak ketiga menjadi penyebab sulitnya mereka menjalin hubungan. Crack pair. EunWook. KyuMin. HanChul. HaeHyuk.
1. Chapter 1

**CAST:**

**Kim Heechul a.k.a Heechul**

Anak tertua keluar Kim. Over protektif terhadap adik-adiknya terutama si kembar. Seorang pengusaha muda dan memiliki jabatan presiden direktur. Memiliki julukan Heediktator karena kediktatorannya dalam memimpin perusahaan.

**Kim Jong Won a.k.a Yesung**

Anak kedua keluarga Kim. Membantu Heechul dalam memimpin perusahaan. Sangat Sayang dengan si kembar.

**Kim Young Won a.k.a Kangin**

Anak ketiga keluarga Kim. Kuliah semester akhir. Ketua gangster terbesar di Korea. Tidak pernah mau disuruh mengurus perusahaan. Sangat sombong dan angkuh.

**Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Wookie**

Kembar dengan Kibum. Memiliki otak jenius. Badannya kecil karena memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lemah. Memiliki penyakit anemia serta lemah jantung jadi sering pingsan. Meskipun demikian tetap ramah dan baik pada semua orang. Polos. Paling disayang oleh para hyung.

**Kim Kibum a.k.a Kibum**

Kembar dengan Wookie. Memiliki otak jenius juga. Badannya sedikit lebih besar dari Wookie. Dikirim ke London oleh Heechul agar tidak mengikuti jejak Kangin karena Kibum dengan Kangin begitu dekat. Berbeda dengan Wookie, Kibum agak sedikit sombong dan dingin. Jahil Paling disayang oleh para hyung.

**Lee Sungmin**

Sahabat Heechul sekaligus saingan bisnis Heechul. Kakak dari Lee Donghae.

**Lee Donghae**

Adik dari Lee Sungmin sekaligus sahabat baik Wookie dan Kibum. Sangat ramah pada semua orang, mencintai kekasih sahabatnya sendiri.

**Cho Kyuhyun**

Pewaris tunggal perusahaan Cho, sangat dingin dan angkuh. Sahabat baik Wookie, Kibum dan Donghae. Kekasih dari Lee Sungmin.

**Lee Hyukjae**

Supir sekaligus Asisten pribadi Wookie. Sudah seperti keluarga dengan keluarga Kim. Sangat ramah, sabar dan pintar dalam segala hal.

**Other Cast:**

**Kim Nam Gil**

Tuan besar Kim, sangat lembut pada si kembar, tapi jika sudah menyangkut ketiga hyung si kembar maka kelembutan tersebut akan berubah menjadi…

**Kim Jae Wook**

Sepupu sekaligus mantan kekasih Kim Heechul. Orang kepercayaan Nam Gil. Sangat tidak disukai oleh Heechul karena terlalu memanjakan si kembar.

**Lee Chaerin **

Kekasih dari Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung..

**Daniel Armand Lee**

Anak Pertama keluarga Lee atau bisa dibilang kakak pertama dari Lee Sungmin dan Lee Donghae.

"Hyung tunggu. Ada yang ingin aku katakan." Dia menarik tangannya. "Saranghaeo hyung.",

"Tuan Muda..."


	2. Chapter 2

******FF Ini udah pernah di post di sebuah blog dan 2 page di facebook serta di note pribadi di facebook..**

******Kalo merasa pernah membaca FF ini maklum yaahh..**

**Tittle : **KIM FAMILY ... ( Mungkin )

**Cast :**

Kim Ryeowook

Lee Hyuk Jae

**and other cast**

**Length :** Oneshot

**Rate : T**

**Genre : **Brothership,family, Angst

**Author : **ri3_chy

**Disclaim : **Ryeowook and other cast hanya milik orang tua mereka dan fans mereka..

**Summary :** Perjalanan cinta Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tidaklah mudah. Perbedaan derajat dan adanya pihak ketiga menjadi penyebab sulitnya mereka menjalin hubungan. Crack pair. EunWook. KyuMin. HanChul. HaeHyuk.

Annyeong.. ^^

Aku ri3_chy atau ri3chy..

ini ff udah lama banget dan entah udah d post di berapa tempat..dan hanya tempat ini yang belum..hihi..

Mohon baca ff aku ini ya..terus review deh..apapun review'a aku terima.. ^^

Okeh.. selamat membaca..*tersenyum iblis.. B)

******Ruang Makan kediaman Kim**

******Author POV**

"Hyukjae, tolong kau panggilkan Wookie untuk segera sarapan.", kata Heechul dengan Koran ditangannya.

"Baik Tuan Muda", kata Hyukjae menunduk kemudian meninggalkan ruang makan untuk memanggil Wookie.

"Hyung, malam ini ijinkan aku untuk tidak pulang ke rumah karena…", kata Kangin.

"Noway! Malam ini tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari rumah! Semuanya harus pulang tepat waktu seperti yang tertera di dalam peraturan yang aku buat. Dan kau Kangin. Sekali lagi kau tidak pulang kau tidak akan pernah bisa pulang ke rumah ini lagi.", kata Heechul kemudian menyeruput kopi yang ada di meja makan. Yang bersangkutan memanyunkan bibirnya.

Hyukjae turun dengan memapah Wookie untuk turun ke ruang makan. Heechul yang sedang membaca korang langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang mereka. Begitu juga dengan Yesung dan Kangin.

"Kau sakit lagi Wookie? Kau terlihat sangat pucat.", tanya Yesung khawatir.

"Aniyo hyung. Aku baik-baik saja.", kata Wookie setelah tiba di ruang makan. Hyukjae membantu Wookie untuk duduk.

"Gumawo Hyukjae hyung.", kata Wookie.

"Ne. Tuan Muda.", kata Hyukjae sedikit membungkuk dan hendak meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Hyung kau mau kemana? Makanlah bersama kami.", kata Wookie menahan langkah Hyukjae. Yang bersangkutan terlihat ragu. "Bolehkan hyung?", tanya Wookie pada Heechul setelah melihat keraguan di wajah Hyukjae.

"Oh… Ne. Makanlah bersama kami Hyukjae. Ini permintaan tuan muda kita.", kata Heechul mempersilahkan Hyukjae.

"Kamsahamida Tuan Muda.", kata Hyukjae membungkuk dan duduk di samping Wookie.

Para pelayan menyiapkan makanan diatas meja. Hyukjae yang berada di sebelah Wookie melayaninya dengan baik. Hyukjae ini selain supir pribadi Wookie juga sudah dianggap sebagai hyung olehnya. Hyukjae sangat menyayangi Wookie, begitu pula dengan Wookie.

"Hyung, pulang sekolah nanti Kyuhyun mengajakku pergi ke games center. Apa aku boleh pergi?", tanya Wookie pada Heechul.

"Andwe!". Kata Heechul singkat.

"Tapi hyung… Aku tidak enak dengan Kyuhyun karena selalu menolak ajakannya. Ayolah hyung… Kali ini saja…", kata Wookie merengek sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Heechul.

"Aish! Ara…ara… Kalian akan bermain di games center mana?", kata Heechul.

"Itu… Aku tidak tau hyung… Nanti akan aku tanyakan pada…", kata-kata Wookie terpotong dengan kehadiran dua sahabatnya, Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Anyyeonghaseo Kim Brother's.", kata keduanya serempak diikuti kekehan Donghae.

"Ya! Pagi-pagi sudah mengganggu kami?", kata Kangin.

"Kami datang kesini khusus untuk Kim Ryeowook.", kata Donghae.

"Ara..ara… Kalian duduklah dan ikut makan bersama kami.", kata Heechul.

"Waaaaa… Kamsahamida hyung. Hehehe..", kata Donghae yang langsung duduk di samping Kangin.

"Ya! Donghae, apakah Sungmin tidak pernah memberimu ma...", kata-kata Heechul terpotong.

"Aku tidak ingin makan satu meja dengan supir.", kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan membuat semua yang ada di ruang makan terbelalak.

"Great!", seru Kangin.

"Ya! Jaga mulutmu tuan Cho. Jika sekali lagi kau tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu Tuan Cho, berhentilah menjadi kerabat keluarga Kim dan teman Wookie.", kata Heechul tegas.

"Mianhae Tuan Muda. Sepertinya benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Tuan Cho. Aku memang tidak pantas berada disini.", kata Hyukjae. Ketika hendak bangun dari duduknya Wookie menahan tangannya.

"Hyung tetap duduk disini atau aku akan bilang pada ayah untuk memecat hyung. Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat, jika kau tidak meminta maaf pada Hyukjae hyung berhentilah menjadi temanku.", kata Wookie.

"Oke. Maafkan aku TUAN Lee Hyukjae.", kata Kyuhyun menekankan kata "TUAN" pada kalmatnya.

"Anda tidak perlu minta maaf tuan.", kata Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Bagus Kyuhyun. Donghae, bagaimana kabar Sungmin? Sudah satu pekan sejak aku memenangkan tender itu tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Apa dia kesal padaku?", tanya Heechul yang merupakan rekan sekaligus rival Sungmin dalam berbisnis.

"Ani. Sungmin hyung baik-baik saja. Hanya saja sejak kalah lagi darimu minggu lalu ia jadi lebih sering marah-marah. Hyung, sekali-kali kau mengalahlah pada Sungmin hyung. Aku capek mengurusnya saat ia mabuk setelah kalah tender darimu.", kata Donghae.

"Hahahaha... Jinja? Baiklah lain kali aku akan mengalah darinya.", katanya pada Donghae.

"Oia,Kyuhyun, apa benar kau mengajak Wookie untuk pergi ke game center?", tanya Heechul.

"Ne, hyung. Aku harap kau mengizinkannya."

"kalian akan bermain di game center mana?", tanya Heechul.

"Seoul Game Center. Game center terbesar di Seoul hyung.", jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar.", kata Heechul kemudian mengambil ___handphone_ yang ada di samping kanannya. Dia menelpon seseorang yang tak lain adalah sekretaris keluarga Kim.

"Yoboseyo. Hongki, bisa kau booking Seoul Games Center untuk hari ini? Jangan lupa kau amankan juga game center tersebut. Ingat jangan boleh ada yang masuk kesana karena Ryeowook dan teman-temannya akan bermain disana. Tolong urus semua keperluannya.", kata Heechul dan semua yang ada di meja makan membelalakan matanya menatap Heechul. Hal ini dilakukan Heechul karena dia over protective terhadap si kembar.

"Oh. Ne. Akan aku urus semuanya hyung. Ada lagi?", tanya Hongki.

"Tidak ada. Gumawo.", kata Heechul menutup teleponnya.

"Oke. Aku izinkan kalian bermain di game center tersebut. Apa perlu aku membelinya untukmu Wookie?", kata Heechul pada Wookie.

"Tidak perlu hyung. Itu saja sudah sangat berlebihan.", kata Wookie.

"Oke. Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan aku permisi dulu. Yesung, jangan lupa kau pergi ke SMEnt untuk lihat bagaimana keadaan agency tersebut. Kangin, ingat jika kau tidak pulang malam ini kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi ke rumah ini. Dan untuk magnae tersayang, ingat jam 5 sore kau sudah harus ada di rumah untuk istirahat. Araseo?", pesan Heechul pada semua dongsaeng-nya.

"Araseo hyung.", kata mereka serempak. Sebelum pergi Heechul mengecup kening semua dongsaengnya.

******Wookie POV**

"…Dan untuk magnae tersayang, ingat jam 5 sore kau harus ada di rumah untuk istirahat. Araseo?", kata Heechul hyung pada kami semua.

"Araseo hyung.", jawab kami serempak dan diikuti oleh kecupan dari Heechul hyung. Heechul hyung pun meninggalkan ruang makan untuk pergi ke perusahaan.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus berangkat sekarang. Hari ini jadwalku sangat padat. Pagi ini harus ke SMEnt, siang hari aku harus berangkat ke Busan. Aku harus segera berangkat agar bisa pulang tepat waktu atau aku akan mendapat sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan dari Heechul hyung. Kalian jaga diri baik-baik, terutama kau Wookie.", kata Yesung hyung kemudian mengecup keningku dan Kangin hyung. Itulah kebiasaan keluarga Kim.

"Aku juga akan berangkat kuliah. Hyukjae, jaga magnae kami selama Kibum tidak ada. Araseo! Wookie, hyung berangkat duluan ya.", kata Kangin hyung kemudian mengecup keningku dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?", tanya Kyuhyun padaku dan Donghae.

"Ne.", jawabku. Ketika aku berdiri entah kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali dan tubuhku pun limbung. Aku hampir saja terjatuh jika Hyukjae hyung tidak menahanku.

"Gwaenchana tuan muda?", tanyanya. Wajahnya manis sekali…pikirku dalam hati.

"Ne… Gwaenchana, hyung.", kataku dan berjalan keluar.

Aku menaiki Audi putih pemberian Heechul hyung saat aku berulang tahun. Hyukjae hyung yang menjadi supir untukku. Seharusnya aku diantar oleh minimal 4 bodyguard namun aku menolaknya sebagai ganti aku meminta Heechul hyung mempercayai Hyukjae hyung untuk menjagaku. Selama ini yang menjagaku adalah Hyukjae hyung. Aku dan dia hanya berbeda 3 tahun.

Aku sangat menyayanginya lebih dari seorang hyung. Aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku karena aku takut menyakitinya. Aku takut suatu hari nanti aku pergi meninggalkannya. Ya… Cepat atau lambat aku akan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Jantungku lemah dan dokter bilang akhir-akhir ini jantungku semakin memburuk. Diperkirakan usiaku tidak lebih dari satu tahun lagi. Hal inilah yang membuat semua hyungku begitu over protected kepadaku.

Mungkin semua orang bertanya kenapa hanya aku saja mengidap penyakit menurun itu padahal aku memiliki kembaran. Dokter mengatakan kalau kekebalan tubuh Kibum lebih kuat daripada aku. Pertahanan tubuh Kibum memang lebih besar dariku.

Hyukjae hyung mengemudikan mobil dengan tetap focus ke jalan. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang serius ketika sedang menyetir. Ah… Wajahnya keren sekali. Aku terus memandangi wajahnya dan tersenyum jahil. Sifat jahilku pun keluar. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke Hyukjae hyung kemudian mengecup pipinya. Mendadak ia menghentikan mobilnya dan akupun sedikit terpental ke depan membuat kepalaku terbentur jok mobil.

BRUKK!

"Aww!", teriakku kesakitan. Jantungku juga sakit karena kaget dan aku yakin wajahku sekarang memucat.

"Mianhae tuan muda. Gwaenchana?", katanya dengan wajah yang memerah sekaligus panik.

"Ne. gwaenchana..", kataku memegang dada kiriku. Hehehe… Kena kau hyung… ternyata otak jailku sama dengan Kibum. Hyukjae hyung pun kembali focus ke jalan.

******Hyukjae POV**

Seperti biasa setiap pagi dan siang hari tugasku adalah mengantar tuang muda Wookie. Tidak hanya itu aku juga selalu menemaninya bermain ketika dua sahabatnya tidak datang. Ya.. aku yang menemaninya karena tuan muda yang lainnya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan tuan muda Wookie tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah karena tubuhnya yang lemah.

Hari ini aku mengantarnya ke sekolah. Ketika aku sedang focus terhadap jalan tuan muda Wookie terus memperhatikanku. Dan tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menyentuh pipi-ku. Tuan Muda Wookie mencium pipi-ku. Aku mengerem mendadak dan membuat tuan muda terpental ke depan.

BRUKK!

"Aww!", teriaknya kesakitan ketika kepalanya terbentur jok mobil. Ya Tuhan. Wajahnya memucat dan ia memegangi dada kirinya.

"Mianhae tuan muda. Gwaenchana?", kataku panik melihat tuan muda-ku kesakitan.

"Ne. gwaenchana..", katanya. Aku pun terus memfokuskan pada jalanan. Hah… Tuan muda membuatku kaget saja. Wajahku langsung memerah dibuatnya.

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di sekolah tuan muda. Aku turun duluan kemudian membukakan pintu untuk tuan muda. Tuan muda turun dari mobil. Dibelakang mobil kami, mobil tuan muda Kyuhyun dan Donghae tiba.

"Hyung, nanti jangan lupa jemput aku jam 1. Aku akan makan siang bersama Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Hyung makan siang sendiri tidak apa-apa kan?", kata tuan muda ketika dia keluar dari mobil.

"Ne. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 1. Jangan lupa makan siang dan jangan terlalu lelah.", kataku sembari mengacak rambutnya. Aku berani melakukan ini hanya di belakang hyung-hyungnya. Kalau aku melakukan ini di depan mereka bisa dimakan hidup-hidup oleh mereka. Karena menurut mereka hanya mereka-lah yang boleh memegangnya.

"Araseo hyung. Aku masuk dulu. bye!", katanya seraya melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Akupun pergi meninggalkan sekolahnya dan menuju kampusku. keluarga Kim mengizinkan aku untuk membawa mobil yang sering kugunakan untuk mengantar-jemput tuan muda Wookie.

******APOV**

Lima belas menit sebelum Wookie keluar dari kelasnya, Hyukjae sudah tiba di parkiran sekolah. Hyukjae turun dari mobil dan menunggu tuan mudanya di loby sekolah. Dikeluarkannya sebuah novel dari dalam tas, tak lupa ia juga memasang earphone di telinganya.

Wookie dan Kibum bersekolah di Soul Senior High School. Sebenarnya sekolah baru bubar pukul 15. Tetapi tidak untuk anak-anak kelas eksklusif. Kelas eksklusif merupakan kelas dimana isinya 10 anak dengan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Mata pelajaran yang wajib mereka ikuti hanya Bahasa Inggris, Sastra dan Budaya Korea, Matematika, dan Sejarah. Untuk mata pelajaran lainnya terserah mereka ingin mengikuti atau menekuni mata pelajaran apa yang mereka inginkan. Jika tidak ada mata pelajaran lain mereka diperbolehkan pulang. Seragam mereka juga berbeda dengan seragam kelas biasa.

___Back to Wookie dan Hyukjae..._

Karena terlalu asik membaca, Hyukjae tidak menyadarai kehadiran tuan muda-nya. Wookie terus memperhatikan dan memandangi Hyukjae yang sedang asik membaca.

******Wookie POV**

Huaaa... Akhirnya pulang juga! Sebenarnya aku sangat lelah dan ingin beristirahat saja di rumah. Tapi berhubung Heechul hyung mengizinkan aku keluar rumah maka aku harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Aku, Kyuhyun dan Donghae turun ke bawah.

Kulihat Hyukjae hyung sudah menungguku di lobby sambil membaca sebuah novel. Aku menghampiri Hyukjae hyung dan kusuruh kedua sahabatku untuk pergi duluan.

"Hyung.", sapaku padanya. Namun yang bersangkutan tidak menoleh. Hah... Dasar hyukjae hyung kalau sudah membaca novel pasti tidak akan memperdulikan yang lain. Aku berdiri di depannya dan terus memperhatikan. Lima menit aku memperhatikannya tapi dia masih tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

Otak jahilku mengeluarkan ide untuk mengerjainya. Perlahan kudekatkan wajahku padanya dan... CUP! Kucium pipi kirinya da berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Matanya terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"Tuan Muda?!". Terlihat sekali Hyukjae hyung kaget. Ini kedua kalinya aku mencium pipinya.

"Ya! Hyung kebiasaan sih kalo udah baca novel serasa dunia milik sendiri.", kataku.

"Mianhae tuan muda."

"Kajja hyung! Kyuhyun sama Donghae udah pergi duluan.",aku pun menarik tangan Hyukjae hyung dan dia mengikutiku.

Sesampainya di parkiran Hyukjae hyung berjalan mendahuluiku untuk membukakan pintu mobil. Kutahan tangan Hyukjae hyung ketika dia hendak membuka pintu mobil.

"Hyung tunggu. Ada yang ingin aku katakan." Dia menarik tangannya. "Saranghaeo hyung.", entah setan darimana yang menghampiriku sampai aku berani mengatakan hal itu. Ught... Jantung ini kenapa tidak bisa diajak kompromi sih? Ayolah... Jangan kambuh aku mohon.

"Tuan Muda...", kata Hyukjae hyung dan dia mendekat ke arahku! OMO! Wajahnya semakin mendekat dan wajahnya sekarang tepat disamping telingaku dan membisikan sesuatu.

**~tbc~**

**For tomorrow**

_DEG!_

_Arrrrrrrgghh...kenapa nafasku sesak sekali? Kugenggam kaos yang sedang aku gunakan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Tapi tetap saja itu tak berpengaruh. Ada apa ini? Aku tak pernah sesesak ini kecuali jika Ryeowook dalam bahaya atau sedang sakit parah. Aaaaaarrrgghh. Apa di Seoul Ryeowook sedang sakit sampai aku sesak seperti ini?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : **KIM FAMILY ... ( Mungkin )

**Cast :**

Kim Ryeowook

Lee Hyuk Jae

**and other cast**

**Length :** Oneshot

**Rate : T**

**Genre : **Brothership,family, Angst

**Author : **ri3_chy

**Disclaim : **Ryeowook and other cast hanya milik orang tua mereka dan fans mereka. Cerita ini murni milik saya. Yang pernah membacanya..iya memang ini FF yang pernah saya post di page Yaoi Fanfiction di FB, Yesung World, dan note pribadi aku. Tapi belum pernah di post di sini..hehe.. XD

**Summary :** Perjalanan cinta Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tidaklah mudah. Perbedaan derajat dan adanya pihak ketiga menjadi penyebab sulitnya mereka menjalin hubungan. Crack pair. EunWook. KyuMin. HanChul. HaeHyuk.

_**Selamat Membaca…**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"Nado... Saranghaeo tuan muda."

Aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya. Jadi? Hyukjae hyung...juga mencintaiku? Spontan aku langsung memeluknya dan dia membalas pelukanku.

"Gumawo hyung. Saranghae."bisikku ditelinganya.

Drrrtt...drrrttt...drrrrtt..terasa Ipad-ku bergetar. Kulepaskan pelukanku dan kulihat siapa yang menelponku, ternyata kyuhyun.

"Ya! Jangan bermesra-mesraan terus! Cepat kita pergi!", teriaknya.

"Kau belum pergi Kyu?", tanyaku padanya.

"Belum. Donghae ingin pergi bersama. Cepatlah!"katanya kemudian memutuskan teleponnya sepihak.

"Hyung, kajja! Kyuhyun sudah mengamuk.", kataku dan Hyukjae hyung membukakan pintunya kemudian dia mulai menyetir.

Sekitar lima belas menit perjalanan akhirnya kami sampai di Game Center. Lho? Kata Heechul hyung tempat ini sudah di sewa tapi kenapa sepenuh ini? Ya... Meskipun dijaga dengan sangat ketat oleh anak buah Kangin hyung. Kami serasa selebritis yang menghadiri sebuah acara dan dikanan kiri kami banyak anak-anak remaja yang berteriak histeris.

Aku mendengar bisik-bisik dari mereka dan teriakan mereka.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Itu kan Kyuhyun dan Donghae oppa. Dan yang satu lagi... Itu... Kibum oppa? Kok pucat? Terus disebelahnya itu siapa? Dia bukan Siwon oppa, tapi tetap keren!", bisik seorang yeoja pada temannya

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Bukan! Yang pucat itu bukan Kibum oppa tapi kembarannya. Namanya Ryeowook. Kyaaaaa! Ryeowook oppa betapa imutnya engkau. Lebih imut daripada di foto. Meskipun terlihat pucat tapi kau sangat manis dan imut oppa!", kata teman yeoja disebelahnya dan aku tersenyum pada mereka. Mereka masih saja berteriak histeris.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa ramai seperti ini? Apakah setiap kau main disini selalu ramai?", tanyaku pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Mungkin mereka tahu kalau Kim Ryeowook akan datang.",kata Kyuhyun sedikit dingin. Aku hanya ber-"Oh"-ria.

Ketika kami masuk, manajer game center ini langsung menghampiri kami. Disana juga ada Hongki hyung.(cerita'a Hongki lebih tua dari Wookie yah...) Aku menghampiri Hongki hyung kemudian memeluknya.

"Hyung! Kenapa jarang ke rumah lagi? Apa hyung sudah tak sayang lagi padaku?", tanyaku padanya.

"Hahaha... Maaf Wookie bukannya aku tidak sayang lagi denganmu lagi tapi pekerjaanku yang membuatku jadi jarang ke rumah. Hah... Heechul hyung selalu memberikanku pekerjaan di lapangan.", katanya. Hongki hyung adalah adik kelas sekaligus asisten pribadi Heechul hyung.

"Wookie, ini manajer game center. Jika kau ada perlu apa-apa kau tinggal menghubunginya. Masih ada yang aku urus, jadi kalian aku tinggal ya. Annyeonghaseo.", kemudian Hongki hyung pergi meninggal kami.

"Annyeonghaseo tuan muda Kim. Selamat datang di Seoul Game Center. Perkenalkan saya Jong Tae Wil manajer disini.", katanya sedikit membungkuk dan aku pun sedikit membukuk membalas salamnya.

"Kamsahamida tuan Jong. Apa saya boleh langsung bermain?", tanyaku.

"Oh. Tentu saja tuan. Silakan.", dia pun mempersilahkan aku dan yang lain untuk bermain.

******Hyukjae POV**

Tuan muda begitu bersemangat untuk bermain. Meskipun wajahnya sangat pucat tapi rona kebahagian terpancar di wajahnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya tuan muda diizinkan keluar rumah selain untuk sekolah dan berlibur bersama keluarga. Selama tuan besar diluar negeri dan tuan muda Kibum di London, tuan muda Heechul sangat over protected dengan tuan muda Wookie. Aku saja hampir tiap harinya selalu mendapat tamparan jika tuan muda Wookie lupa meminum obatnya dan kambuh.

Aku harap senyuman tersebut tidak pernah pudar apalagi menghilang. Jujur aku sangat takut jika harus kehilangan dirinya. Aku tahu dokter mengatakan umurnya tidak akan lebih dari satu tahun lagi. Jantungnya sudah semakin melemah. Jika aku memikirkan hal itu hatiku semakin sesak. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Aku mencintainya.

Tanpa sadar aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sungguh aku merasa akan kehilangannya. Aku tak mau ini terjadi. Entah mengapa aku sangat takut saat ini.

"Hyung...", dia tampak terkejut saat aku memeluknya dari belakang.

"Saranghaeo tuan muda.", kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja.

"N...Nado saranghaeo hyung.", dia melepaskan pelukanku dan berbalik menghadapku. "Hyung kenapa menangis?", tanyanya menatapku heran.

"Aniyo. Gwaenchana. Mianhae tuan muda. Aku hanya saja tiba-tiba rindu denganmu.", kataku bohong.

"Hahaha... Hyung babo! Aku kan disini. Yasudah hyung jangan menangis lagi. Sek... Akh..", kata-katanya terhenti dan dia memegang dadanya. Wajahnya memucat. Ada apa dengannya?

"Tuan muda gwaenchana?", bibirnya semakin membiru dan wajahnya semakin memutih. Nafasnya tidak beraturan dan ia pun tak sadarkan diri. Tuan muda saya mohon jangan seperti ini.

Aku langsung membopongnya dan membawanya keluar. Kedua sahabatnya mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku memdudukannya di dalam mobil setelah itu aku langsung melajukan mobilku secepat yang aku bisa. Tuan muda aku mohon bertahanlah.

Setibanya di rumah sakit aku langsung membawanya masuk. Dokter yang biasa menangani tuan muda langsung menghampiri begitu kami datang. Tuan muda dibawa ke ruang ICU untuk mendapatkan pertolongan. Tuhan... Aku mohon selamatkan dia... Aku tak sanggup jika harus kehilangannya. Aku terus berdoa agar tuan mudaku tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Lama aku menunggu diluar ruang ICU. Tak lama kemudian Tuan Muda Heechul dan Kangin datang.

Plakk!

Sebuah tamparan melayang di pipiku. Ya. Tuan muda Heechul selalu menamparku jika tuan muda Wookie seperti ini.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk menjaganya! Bukan menyuruhmu untuk membuatnya masuk rumah sakit!", teriaknya padaku. Aku hanya bisa menunduk karena sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Heechul, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan.", kata dokter Park begitu keluar dari ruangan.

"Ne.", jawab Tuan Muda Heechul.

"Apakah Ryeowook makan secara teratur?", tanya dokter tersebut.

"Ne. Setauku Ryeowook selalu makan secara teratur.", jawab Tuan Muda Heechul. Dan memang benar apa yang dikatakan Tuan Muda kalau selama ini tuan muda Wookie selalu makan dengan teratur.

"Begitukah? Lalu apakah Ryeowook meminum obatnya secara rutin?", tanya dokter Park lagi.

"Kalau yang itu aku tidak begitu mengetahuinya hyung karena yang bertugas mengawasi dan memastikan Ryeowook minum obat adalah Kibum dan Hyukjae. Berhubung Kibum sedang aku kirim ke London jadi Hyukjae-lah yang mengawasi Ryeowook.", jawab tuan muda Heechul dan menunjuk ke arahku.

"Ne. Setahu saya tuan muda rutin meminum obatnya.", jawabku. Dokter Park mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa kalian yakin?", tanya dokter Park sekali lagi dan kami jawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Sepertinya kalian tidak benar-benar mengawasi Ryeowook."

"Maksud hyung?", tanya tuan muda Heechul.

"Maag-nya kambuh karena sepertinya dia telat makan. Jantungnya sedikit membengkak. Jika Ryeowook meminum obatnya secara teratur jantungnya tidak akan membengkak seperti sekarang.", jelas dokter Park.

"Apakah itu berbahaya jagi?", tanya tuan muda Kangin

"Kalau tadi telat mungkin akan berbahaya. Sekarang Ryeowook sudah tidak apa-apa, dia hanya butuh istirahat. Selain karena telat makan dan tidak rutin minum obat, sepertinya Ryeowook sedang banyak pikiran. Kalian luangkanlah waktu bersama Ryeowook. Terutama kau Heechul, sempatkanlah waktu untuk dongsaengmu. Kalian boleh melihatnya. Ryeowook sudah sadar dan dia akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang inap. Suster telah aku minta untuk menyiapkan ruangan VVIP untuknya. Aku permisi dulu.", dan dokter Park meninggalkan kami.

"Hyung tunggu! Bogoshippo...Jeongmal bogoshippo...", ucap tuan muda Kangin sambil memeluk dokter Park dari belakang.

"Nado. Tapi sekarang aku sedang banyak pasien jagi. Kita makan malam di luar malam ini.", jawab dokter Park berbalik dan mengelus pipi kemudian menciumnya. Dokter Park sekarang benar-benar meninggalkan kami. Dokter Park yang memiliki nama lengkap Park Jung Soo selain dokter pribadi keluarga Kim, dia juga kekasih tuan muda Kangin. Mereka sudah berpacaran hampir empat tahun.

Setelah diperbolehkan masuk, kami semua masuk ke dalam ruang ICU. Kulihat Wookie sedang terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Selang infus, alat bantu nafas dan alat pendeteksi jantung masih terpasang. Dia tersenyum lemah pada kami.

"Hyukjae...hyung...", panggilnya dengan suara lemah.

"Ne. Gwaenchana tuan muda?", tanyaku mendekat padanya.

"Ne hyung.", jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah mulai nakal seperti Kibum rupanya ya. Apa kau mau aku kirim ke London?", tuan muda Heechul berdiri disampingku dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Aku mau hyung asalkan aku bisa dekat dengan Kibum. Aku merindukannya.",katanya dengan air mata yang siap mengalir.

"Araseo! Jangan menangis Wookie. Hyung akan menyuruhnya untuk pulang.", janjinya pada tuan muda Wookie. "Hyukjae, kau tolong jaga Wookie. Aku masih ada meeting dengan klien pukul 6 sore dan pukul 8 aku ada jamuan malam.", perintah tuan muda Heechul dan pergi meninggalkan kami, juga tidak lupa memberikan kecupan di kening tuan muda Wookie.

"Hyukjae, aku juga harus pergi karena aku harus bersiap untuk makan malam bersama Teukie hyung. Wookie, kau cepat sembuh yah. Saranghae.", tuan muda Kangin pun pergi meninggalkan kami. Begitu mereka keluar aku menggenggam tangan tuan muda dan perlahan mengecup bibir pucatnya.

******Sementara itu London...**

******Kibum POV**

DEG!

Arrrrrrrgghh...kenapa nafasku sesak sekali? Kugenggam kaos yang sedang aku gunakan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Tapi tetap saja itu tak berpengaruh. Ada apa ini? Aku tak pernah sesesak ini kecuali jika Ryeowook dalam bahaya atau sedang sakit parah. Aaaaaarrrgghh. Apa di Seoul Ryeowook sedang sakit sampai aku sesak seperti ini?

"Bummie, are you oke?", tanya sahabat sekaligus kekasihku Siwon.

"E...entahlah Wonnie... Dadaku terasa sesak. Sepertinya a...ku...ha..rus kembali ke...Se..oul..", jawabku menahan rasa sakit. Drrrtt..drrrrttt... Handphone-ku bergetar. Kuraih Handphone-ku yang ada di meja belajar dan kulihat siapa yang menelpon. Ternyata Heechul hyung.

"Yoboseyo?", terdengar suara Heechul hyung panik.

"Yob...seyo...", jawabku terbata karena menahan rasa sesak.

"Gwaenchana Bummie? Kau harus pulang hari ini juga! Wookie sakit!", terdengar suara Heechul hyung panik.

"Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini perasaanku tidak tenang dan... Ught... Dadaku terasa sesak... Aku akan pulang hari ini hyung.", jawabku.

"Hyung sudah menyiapkan pesawat pribadi untukmu. Kau hanya tinggal berangkat saja. Orang suruhan hyung juga akan menjemputmu. Hyung juga sudah menyiapkan bodyguard untukmu sesampainya di Incheon kau akan dijemputmu oleh mereka."

"Baik hyung.", jawabku dan memutuskan hubungan telepon.

"Ryeowook sakit dan aku harus pulang hari ini Wonnie.", kataku pada Siwon.

"Aku ikut denganmu. Aku tidak tenang membiarkanmu pergi sendiri.", ucap Siwon menenangkanku. Akupun berkemas dibantu oleh Siwon. Siwon juga akan ikut aku kembali ke Seoul. Perasaanku masih belum tenang jika belum bertemu dengan saudara kembarku.

Orang suruhan Heechul hyung yang menjemputku sudah datang. Mereka memasukkan barang-barangku dan Siwon ke dalam bagasi. Selama diperjalanan Siwon terus merangkulku. Akupun menyandarkan kepalaku yang terasa berat ke dada Siwon yang bidang sampai akhirnya kami tiba di bandara.

****** Korea**

******Hyukjae POV**

Tuan muda Wookie sudah dipindahkan ke ruang inap meskipun selang infus dan alat bantu nafas masih terpasang di tubuhnya. Sekarang sudah pukul 16.45 dan ini waktunya tuan muda untuk minum obat maag yang diberikan dokter.

"Tuan muda, saatnya minum obat. Lima belas menit kemudian kau makan.", kataku sambil membantunya duduk kemudian memberikan sebutir obat untuk diminumnya sebelum makan.

"Hyung, yang diluar itu siapa?", tanyanya padaku setelah aku menaruh gelas bekas ia minum. Ia menunjuk dua orang yang sedang berdiri di depan ruangannya yang terlihat dari kaca kecil pada pintunya.

"Oh. Mereka itu bodyguard tuan muda Heechul yang akan menjaga ruanganmu seperti biasa setiap kau di rawat.", kataku membelai lembut rambutnya.

"Mwo? Kan aku sudah bilang pada Heechul hyung kalau aku tidak ingin memiliki bodyguard. Lagipula jika itu bodyguard-nya Heechul hyung, bagaimana dengannya?",katanya memanyunkan bibirnya yang membuatku gemas dan ingin menciumnya.

"Tadi tuan muda Heechul bilang mereka itu adalah bodyguard untukmu. Jadi mulai hari dan seterusnya kau akan dijaga oleh mereka.", gemasku mencubit pipinya yang ia gembungkan karena kesal dengan hyung-nya.

"Lalu hyung sendiri? Apa hyung sudah bosan menjagaku?", dia memanyunkan bibirnya lagi dan membuatku benar-benar menciumnya sekarang.

"Never. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menjagamu.", aku tersenyum padanya dan seorang suster datang membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan untuk tuan muda. Aku menyuapinya sampai makanan itu habis dimakan olehnya kemudian aku membantunya meminumkan obat. Setelah tuan muda memakan dan meminum obatnya ia pun tertidur. Aku memebelai lembut rambutnya dan mengecup keningnya kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

Begitu aku membuka pintu tuan muda Kibum dan temannya datang.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaan Wookie?", tanyanya.

"Tuan muda Wookie sudah baikan dan sekarang sedang tidur. Tuan muda anda terlihat sangat pucat lebih baik anda istirahat dulu.", saranku ketika melihat wajahnya sangat pucat. Ternyata ikatan batin anak kembar itu sangat kuat. Jika yang satu sakit yang lain akan ikut sakit.

"Aku akan sembuh jika sudah melihat keadaan Wookie.", katanya dan dia pun masuk bersama temannya.

Begitu masuk dia langsung menggenggam tangan tuan muda Wookie dan mengecup keningnya tanda tuan muda Kibum sangat merindukannya. Dia membelai rambut tuan muda Wookie dan bergumam "Bogoshippo Wookie-ah... Jeongmal Bogoshippo." sambil menciumi telapak tangan tuan muda Wookie.

******~tbc~**

******balesan review...**

siaaappp..ini sudah dilanjutkan..

ryeo ryeo ryeong kekekeke..siipp..baca dan review terus ne.. :)

cashewlover14 iya benar..kekeke..ini ff udah ada di 2 page dan note pribadi aku..tapi aku rada gak semangat lanjutin'a..kkkk..

ssstt..jangan bocorin chapt yang udah pernah kamu baca ne..ntar jadi gak seru..nah..mulai sekarang rajin review yaaa.. :)

all..gumawo ne..

_next chapt..._

"Hari ini tuan besar akan pulang tuan muda."/"MWO?!"/

"I am free!"/"Mati kita hyung."/

"MWO? Tapi ayah.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : **KIM FAMILY ... ( Mungkin )

**Cast :**

Kim Ryeowook

Lee Hyuk Jae

**and other cast**

**Length :** Oneshot

**Rate : T**

**Genre : **Brothership,family, Angst

**Author : **ri3_chy

**Disclaim : **Ryeowook and other cast hanya milik orang tua mereka dan fans mereka. Cerita ini murni milik saya. Yang pernah membacanya..iya memang ini FF yang pernah saya post di page Yaoi Fanfiction di FB, Yesung World, dan note pribadi aku. Tapi belum pernah di post di sini..hehe.. XD

**Summary :** Perjalanan cinta Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tidaklah mudah. Perbedaan derajat dan adanya pihak ketiga menjadi penyebab sulitnya mereka menjalin hubungan. Crack pair. EunWook. KyuMin. HanChul. HaeHyuk.

_Maaf kalau update-nya lama. Saya lagi banyak kerjaan di kantor.. _T^T

_**Selamat Membaca…**_

**__****Chapter 3..**

******Seminggu kemudian...**

******APOV**

Berita sakitnya Ryeowook terdengar sampai telinga sang Tuang Besar Keluarga Kim, Kim Nam Gil. Tidak ada yang tidak diketahui oleh Nam Gil, ayah dari kelima anak-anak tampan sekaligus cantik. Semua yang terjadi pada kelima anaknya itu pasti sampai ke telinganya dan jika terjadi apa-apa dengan sang magnae Kibum dan Ryeowook, sang Tuan Besar langsung terbang pulang ke Seoul.

Pagi ini saat sarapan di ruang makan rumah keluarga Kim dihebohkan dengan rencana kepulangan Tuang Besar Kim Nam Gil.

"Ada kabar apa pagi ini tuan Lee?", tanya Heechul anak tertua keluarga Kim saat tiba di ruang makan dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Hari ini tuan besar akan pulang tuan muda.", kata tuan Lee kepala rumah keluarga Kim. Berita mengejutkan ini membuat keempat tuan muda yang berada di meja makan tersentak kaget. Heechul yang sedang menyeruput kopinya langsung menyemburkannya. Yesung dan Kangin yang sedang menelan makanannya langsung tersedak. Kibum yang sedang meminum susunya langsung terbatuk-batuk.

"MWO?!", tanya keempatnya serentak setelah sedikit normal.

"Ne tuan muda. Semalam tuan besar menelpon katanya hari ini beliau akan pulang dan meminta semua anaknya untuk berkumpul malam ini. Beliau akan sampai sekitar pukul 5 sore. Jadi sebelum pukul 5 semuanya harus sudah ada di rumah.", jelas tuan Lee.

"Ya! Kim Young Won! Cepat kau telpon Jung Soo dan tanyakan apakah Ryeowook sudah boleh pulang hari ini atau belum? Kalau tidak bisa mati kita semua!", seru Heechul dengan nada panik.

"Ne hyung. Aku juga tak mau dikurung di rumah selama satu bulan dan dikawal oleh lebih dari 5 bodyguard setiap harinya. Aku telpon sekarang.", kata Kangin tak kalah panik.

"Kau Jong Won! Bagaimana dengan masalah yang terjadi di SMEnt? Apa sudah terselesaikan? Bisa mati kita jika masalah Hankyung Super Junior dan JYJ terdengar sampai telinga ayah.", tanya Heechul memastikan.

"Mianhae hyung. Sepertinya untuk masalah yang satu itu belum dapat diselesaikan karena baik Hankyung maupun JYJ tidak ingin menarik tuntutannya.", Yesung menyesal.

"Aish! Yasudah usahakan selesai hari ini! Dan kau Kim Kibum! Jangan katakan pada ayah jika kemarin aku sempat mengirimmu ke London.", kini Heechul beralih ke Kibum.

"Ne hyung. Aku tidak akan bilang. Tapi aku bisa memastikan ayah pasti tau segalanya yang terjadi.", kata Kibum santai dan Heechul hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Tapi kemudian…

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!", teriak Heechul yang membuat ketiga adiknya kaget.

"YA! HYUNG! JANGAN BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU! KAMI BISA TULI!", balas Kangin berteriak.

"Gawat! Gawat! Gawaaaaatt!", kata Heechul lebih panik dari mendengar berita kepulangan ayahnya. Sekarang dia berdiri kemudian berputar di tempat dengan tangan diatas kepalanya seperti orang frustasi.

"Hyung bisa tenang tidak?", tanya Yesung santai.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Yesung? Pertama aku belum memeriksa laporan keuangan perusahaan bulan ini, aku belum memeriksa kinerja para karyawan bulan ini! Kedua dan paling gawat adalah AKU BELUM MEMENUHI PERINTAH AYAH UNTUK MEMILIKI PACAR! GAWAT! GAWAT! GAWAAAAAAAAAATTTT! Aku tidak ingin dijodohkan! Tidaaaaaaaakk!", teriak Heechul histeris.

"Yasudah. Hyung minta tolong saja pada Hongki hyung atau Mithra hyung untuk menjadi pacar pura-pura hyung selama ayah ada di rumah.", kata Kibum santai.

"Ya! Mana mungkin ayah percaya. Aish! Tugas kalian semua carikan aku seorang namja cantik untuk kujadikan namjachinguku sebelum pukul 4 sore!", perintah Heechul pada ketiga adiknya.

"Ya! Apa kau sudah gila hyung? Mana bisa mencarinya dalam waktu secepat itu? Dalam waktu satu hari saja belum tentu bisa hyung.", jawab Yesung.

"Aish! Terus aku harus bagaimana? Ottokhe?", tanyanya semakin frustasi.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau hyung minta tolong pada Sungmin hyung saja?", saran Kibum.

"Andwe! Dia itu sahabatku! Lagipula dia itu kan namjachingu dari sahabatmu Kyuhyun.", tolak Heechul.

"Hah... Aku menyerah hyung.", kata Kibum pada akhirnya.

"Satu masalah teratasi hyung! Wookie sudah diperbolehkan pulang", Kangin memberi kabar baik yang membuat semuanya bernafas lega karena masalah besar untuk mereka telah teratasi.

****** Rumah Sakit**

Sekitar pukul 10 Ryeowook pulang dari rumah sakit. Kangin yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput Ryeowook dari rumah sakit. Hyukjae tetap setia menunggui Ryeowook sampai akhirnya diijinkan pulang. Ryeowook sangat senang karena diperbolehkan pulang. Dia sudah sangat bosan terus berada di rumah sakit.

"Ingat Wookie, kau jangan lupa meminum obatmu secara teratur jika kau tak ingin sakit lagi seperti kemarin. Araseo?", nasihat dokter Park.

"Ne hyung. Aku akan meminumnya tepat waktu.", kata Wookie dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Gumawo hyung sudah menyembuhkan Wookie.", kata Kangin pada kekasihnya.

"Sama-sama.", kata dokter Park dengan senyum angel-nya. Kangin pun langsung mencium bibir Park Jung Soo sebagai tanda terima kasih dan tanda cintanya pada sang kekasih.

"Kami pulang dulu hyung. Annyeonghaseo!", pamit semuanya dengan membungkuk dan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

****** Rumah keluarga Kim...**

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.30. Seluruh pelayan di rumah keluarga Kim sudah berjejer rapih di depan rumah untuk menyambut tuan besar. Tidak hanya pelayan, kelima anak keluarga Kim juga ikut menyambut sang ayah tercinta.

"Hyung, apa benar ayah akan datang hari ini?", tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ne. Kau jangan bilang pada ayah kalau kau baru pulang dari rumah sakit ya.", kata Heechul sambil membenarkan dasi dan merapikan rambut Ryeowook.

"Ne hyung.", jawabnya dengan senyum termanisnya.

Tak lama kemudian sang Tuan Besar pun datang dengan segala kewibawaannya. Tuan Besar menggunakan jas hitam, kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna hitam. Kacamata hitam pun melekat di wajahnya. Di belakang tuan besar tampak seorang namja cantik mengenakan celana putih, jas putih, kemeja bermotif kulit macan dengan kacamata hitam melekat di wajahnya. Rambutnya yang sebahu tergerai indah melebihi indahnya rambut seorang yeoja. Semua pelayan yang berjejer menundukkan badannya hingga 90º.

Kelima anak keluarga Kim terperangah dengan kehadiran seorang namja cantik bersama sang ayah. Mereka menyadari siapa namja cantik tersebut. Namja itu bernama Kim Jae Wook. Namja paling cantik di keluarga Kim. Dia adalah sepupu kelima tuan muda Kim.

"Kim Jae Wook hyung...", pekik Heechul tertahan saking shock-nya.

"Perasaanku tidak enak hyung.", ucap Yesung.

"Tamatlah riwayat kita hyung.", ucap Kangin.

-Glek..-

Ketiga anak tertua keluarga Kim menelan ludah mereka menahan kekhawatirannya. Berbeda dengan ketiga hyungnya, si magnae justru sangat senang dengan kehadiran Jae Wook.

"Selamat datang surga.", Kibum bersuara pelan dengan senyum mengembang.

"I am free!", seru Ryeowook.

"Hyuuuuuuuuuungngng!", teriak kedua magnae kemudian menghampiri Jae Wook dan memeluknya.

"Oke. Yang lain boleh bubar. Dan kalian bertiga! Ikut ayah ke ruang kerja! Sekarang!", perintah Kim Nam Gil ayah mereka.

GLEK.

"Mati kita hyung.", seru kangin.

******Heechul POV**

Hari ini ayah pulang ke Seoul dan semua orang menyambutnya. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kehadiran ayah di rumah karena Wookie sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika ayah masuk bersama seorang pria cantik yang sudah sangat aku kenal. Ya! Kim Jae Wook! Sepupu kami, anak dari Kim Jae Jong adjussi-kakak kandung ayahku-.

Dia memang terlihat sangat lemah tapi jika sudah bicara tidak ada yang berani membantahnya. Ya Tuhan! Kehadiran ayah di rumah saja sudah membuat rumah serasa di neraka. Ditambah dengan Jae Wook hyung? Hah...

"Kim Jae Wook hyung...", pekikku tertahan saking shock-nya.

"Perasaanku tidak enak hyung.", bisik Yesung padaku.

"Tamatlah riwayat kita hyung.", ucap Kangin. Dia tampak paling shock dibandingkan denganku dan Yesung.

Berbeda dengan kami yang sangat tidak menerima kehadiran Jae Wook hyung, si magnae kembar justru sangat bahagia dengan kehadirannya. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka sangat dimanja oleh Jae Wook hyung melebihi aku memanjakan mereka.

"Selamat datang surga.", Kibum bersuara pelan dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

"I am free!", seru Ryeowook. Mwo? Dia bebas? Apa selama ini dia tertekan jika bersamaku?

"Hyuuuuuuuuuungngng!", teriak kedua magnae kami kemudian menghampiri Jae Wook dan memeluknya.

"Oke. Yang lain boleh bubar. Dan kalian bertiga! Ikut ayah ke ruang kerja! Sekarang!", perintah ayah pada kami.

GLEK.

"Mati kita hyung.", seru kangin.

Kami pun mengikuti ayah ke ruang kerjanya begitu juga si magnae dan Jae Wook hyung. Begitu tiba di ruang kerjanya, ayah duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu dan kami berdiri di hadapannya menunduk takut. Sekretaris ayah datang membawa berkas dan memberikannya pada ayah. Aku yakin berkas tersebut berisi laporan mengenai semua kelakuan kami selama ayah tidak ada. Keuangan yang kami keluarkan dan lain-lain. Seperti kata Kangin tadi, tamatlah riwayat kami... Betiga... karena aku yakin sesalah apapun dua magnae kami pasti dianggap benar oleh ayah.

"Kim Ryeowook.", panggil ayah. Hah? Tumben ayah memanggil nama Wookie terlebih dahulu. Perasaanku semakin tidak enak.

"Ne ayah.", katanya menunduk.

"Berkelakuan baik, nilai Matematika hanya 98, Bahasa Inggris hanya 90, Sastra Korea hanya 98, dan Sejarah hanya 98. Apa hyungmu tidak mengawasimu belajar sehingga kamu hanya mendapatkan nilai seperti ini?", tanya ayah lembut pada Wookie kemudian menatapku seakan siap menerkamku.

GLEK... aku menelan ludah karena takut dengannya.

"Aniyo. Hyung selalu mengawasiku belajar ayah hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku merasa letih jadi kurang konsentrasi di sekolah. Jangan memarahi hyung ayah...", pinta Wookie.

"Oke ayah tidak akan marah pada hyungmu. Tapi tolong jawab yang jujur pertanyaan ayah. Apakah seminggu ini kamu berada di rumah sakit?", tanya ayah lembut.

"...", Wookie hanya diam. Dan itu berarti dianggap ya oleh ayah.

"Oke. Kim Kibum.", panggil ayah.

"Ne ayah.", jawabnya.

"Berkelakuan cukup baik. Menghajar Zhoumy karena membela Henry Lau si anak baru. Apakah Young Won yang megajarimu berkelahi?", tanya ayah dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. Kemudian ayah melanjutkan "Nilai Matematika hanya 98, Bahasa Inggris hanya 98, Sastra Korea hanya 98, dan Sejarah hanya 98. Apa hyungmu tidak mengawasimu belajar sehingga kamu hanya mendapatkan nilai seperti ini?", tanya ayah sedikit keras padanya.

"N...Ne ayah. Aku memang menghajar Zhoumy karena dia sudah kelewatan dengan Henry. Tapi bukan Kangin hyung yang mengajariku. Dan sama seperti Wookie, hyung selalu mengawasi kami belajar ayah.", jawab Kibum tegas.

"Hmmm... Apa benar kau dikirim oleh Heechul ke London?", tanya ayah.

"Itu...", katanya melirik ke arahku. Dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku.

"Tak menjawab berarti ya. Kim Young Won.", panggil ayah pada Kangin.

"Menyerang Geng Dong Bang Shin Ki, menghajar anak keluarga Jong, membuat keributan di jalan raya, dan nilaimu C semua! Apa-apaan ini?", bentak ayah pada Kangin. "Kibum, Ryeowook. Kalian keluarlah dulu. Ayah ingin bicara dengan ketiga hyung kalian.", kata ayah lembut pada kedua magnae kami.

"Tapi aku mau disini ayah.", pinta Wookie.

"Lebih baik kalian keluar.", kataku pelan.

"Tapi hyung..."

"Kami akan baik-baik saja.", kataku memberikan pengertian.

"Jinja?"

"Mmm..", aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan mereka pun keluar. Begitu mereka keluar sebuah tamparan keras mendarat tepat di pipi Kangin. PLAK!

"Inikah yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada? Jawab Kim Young Won!", bentak ayah.

"Mi...Mianhae ayah...", jawabnya dan terlihat sedikit sedikit air mata diujung matanya.

"Hah... Kim Jong Won. Bagaimana dengan kasus yang ada di SMEnt? Apa sudah selesai?", tanya ayah.

"Belum ayah. Hankyung dan JYJ masih tetap tidak ingin menarik tuntutan mereka. Dan ternyata kita kecolongan ayah. Lee So Man adjussi ternyata melanggar aturan yang diberikan oleh Dirjen HAM.", jelas Yesung.

"Oke. Besok ayah sendiri yang akan menemui Lee So Man. Kim Heechul!", panggil ayah padaku. Terlihat kemarahan pada matanya.

"N...Ne ayah...", jawabku takut. Dan... PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipiku.

"Kesalahanmu pertama. Mengirim Kibum ke London dan memisahkannya dari Ryeowook. Dan akibat dari apa yang kau lakukan adalah Ryeowook masuk rumah sakit selama satu pekan. Kesalahanmu yang kedua. Membiarkan Young Won menyerang geng Dong Bang Shin Ki, menghajar anak keluar Jong dan membuat keributan! Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini sampai dongsaengmu melakukan kesalah besar hah?!"

"Tapi aku sudah memberinya pelajaran ayah.", belaku. PLAK! Lagi-lagi ayah menamparku.

"Memberi pelajaran dengan cara membungkam mulut keluarga Jong agar tidak melaporkan ini ke polisi? Kemudian menyogok polisi agar adikmu bebas berkeliaran tengah malam di jalan raya?"

"...", aku lebih memilih diam dari pada mendapatkan tamparan lagi.

PLAK!

Tapi pilihanku salah. Ayah justru menamparku lebih keras.

"Kenapa diam? Kenapa tidak bisa menjawab hah?", gertak ayah hendak menamparku lagi tapi ditahan oleh Jae Wook hyung.

"Kesalahan ketiga yang kau perbuat adalah memecat karyawanmu hanya karena dia salah dalam mengerjakan tugasnya."

"Iya. Aku mengaku salah.", kataku akhirnya.

"Oke. Mulai besok ayah akan terjun langsung dalam mengawasi perusahaan. Kau akan dibantu oleh Kim Jae Wook. Dan mulai besok Jae Wook akan menggantikan posisimu sebagai Presiden Direktur, dan kau Wakil dari Jae Wook!"

"MWO? Tapi ayah...", kataku. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Aish!

"Yesung, mulai besok biar ayah saja yang langsung menangani kasus di SMEnt. Kau kerjakan tugasmu yang lain."

"Ne.", jawab Yesung. Ayah tidak adil! Kenapa Yesung tetap boleh memegang perusahaan?

"Kangin. Mulai besok kau akan diantar dan dijaga oleh bodyguard. Tapi ayah tetap akan merestui hubunganmu dengan dokter Park."

"MWO? Tapi ayah..", Kangin tampak sangat shock dengan keputusan ayah.

"Tidak ada kata tapi. Lebih baik sekarang kita makan malam.", ayah memotongnya dan keluar dari kantornya. Kami mengikutinya dari belakang. Kulihat Jae Wook hyung hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Senyuman yang paling aku benci.

Di luar ruangan ternyata Wookie menunggu kami. Begitu aku keluar dia langsung menghampiri dan memelukku. Kubalas pelukannya.

"Hyung, mianhae. Karena aku sakit dan nilaiku tidak sempurna hyung jadi dimarahi oleh ayah. Mianhae hyung... mianghae...", dia menangis.

"Gwaenchana Wookie-ah. Hyung tidak apa-apa. Mulai sekarang kau harus lebih menjaga kesehatanmu agar hyung tidak dimarahi ayah lagi. Araseo?", kataku menenangkannya.

"Araso hyung. Ayo kita makan.", dia mengusap air matanya sendiri dan menarikku untuk makan malam. Ah... Aku makin sayang dengan dongsaengku yang satu ini.

******Bersambung...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : **KIM FAMILY ... ( Mungkin )

**Cast :**

Kim Ryeowook

Lee Hyuk Jae

**and other cast**

**Length :** Oneshot

**Rate : T**

**Genre : **Brothership,family, Angst

**Author : **ri3_chy

**Disclaim : **Ryeowook and other cast hanya milik orang tua mereka dan fans mereka. Cerita ini murni milik saya. Yang pernah membacanya..iya memang ini FF yang pernah saya post di page Yaoi Fanfiction di FB, Yesung World, dan note pribadi aku. Tapi belum pernah di post di sini..hehe.. XD

**Summary :** Perjalanan cinta Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tidaklah mudah. Perbedaan derajat dan adanya pihak ketiga menjadi penyebab sulitnya mereka menjalin hubungan. Crack pair. EunWook. KyuMin. HanChul. HaeHyuk.

_**Selamat Membaca…**_

**__****Chapter 4..**

******Heechul POV**

Uhgt... Hoaaahmm... Hah... Sakit sekali kepalaku setelah kejadian tadi malam. Semalam sepertinya aku bermimpi sangat menyeramkan! Lebih menyeramkan daripada bertemu atau bermimpi bertemu hantu. Aku bermimpi ayah pulang ke rumah bersama Jae Wook hyung dan memarahiku habis-habisan! Aku lebih baik bertemu dengan hantu daripada bertemu dengan ayah.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur kemudian mandi dan berganti pakaian untuk pergi ke perusahaan. Hari ini pasti akan sangat melelahkan. Akupun turun ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama dongsaeng-dongsaengku. Ketika sampai di ruang makan aku dikejutkan dengan dua makhluk paling menyeramkan di keluarga Kim! MWO? Ternyata yang semalam bukan mimpi? Yang semalam itu kenyataan? Ayah ada di rumah dan bersama Jae Wook hyung? Aish!

SELAMAT DATANG DI NERAKA KELUARGA KIM, KIM HEECHUL! Batinku.

"Kau terlambat 5 menit Kim Heechul. Pantas saja kelakuan dongsaengmu seperti itu kau sendiri saja tidak memberikan contoh yang baik pada mereka!", tegas ayah begitu aku duduk di bangku yang biasa diduduki oleh Yesung.

"Mianhae ayah. Kepalaku sangat sakit ketika bangun tadi jadi aku menenangkan diri dulu.", jelasku.

"Makanya jangan terlalu banyak minum.", nasehat ayah. MWO? Minum? Ya! Yang membuatku sakit juga kau tau!, teriakku dalam hati.

"Jae Wook hyung, semalam kau belum cerita mengenai kehidupanmu selama di Perancis. Ceritakanlah hyung.", pinta Kibum pada Jae Wook hyung.

"Mmm... kehidupanku di Perancis? Sangat menyenangkan! Bersama dengan namjachingu hyung membuka sebuah Cake Shop disana. Kapan-kapan mainlah ke Perancis terus mampir ke cake shop hyung disana.", kata Jae Wook hyung. Hah... Baru punya cake shop saja sudah bangga seperti itu!

"Waaa... Hyung hebat! Kapan-kapan kami akan ke Perancis. Bolehkan ayah?", tanya Wookie.

"Andwe! Kau tidak boleh terlalu letih Wookie. Perjalanan Seoul-Perancis itu cukup melelahkan.", kataku melarang Wookie.

"Kau boleh kesana jika kondisi kesehatanmu sudah lebih baik.", kata ayah. Hah... Aku lupa jika ada ayah di rumah semua ucapanku tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Kamsahamida ayah.", kata Wookie.

"Bagaimana kabar namjachingu-mu Jae Wook?", tanya ayah pada Jae Wook hyung. Perasaanku tidak enak.

"Jean-Baptises baik adjussi. Sebenarnya kemarin dia berat untuk mengizinkan aku pergi karena seseorang.", jelas Jae Wook hyung sambil menatapku dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Heechul hyung! Kapan hyung seperti Jae Wook hyung? Carilah namja atau yeojachingu agar aku punya lebih banyak hyung dan noona. Yesung hyung sudah punya Chaerin noona, Kangin hyung sudah punya Jung Soo hyung, Kibum sudah punya Siwon, dan aku... Hyung kapan seperti hyung yang lain?", tanya Wookie dengan wajah innocent-nya. Aku langsung membelalakan mataku mendengar pertanyaan dari magnae satu ini. Kulihat Yesung, Kangin, dan Kibum langsung tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Wookie.

"Ah! Pantas saja semalam aku tidur tidak nyenyak ternyata ada yang terlupakan. Ya! Kim Heechul jawab per..."

"Ah! Kajja Wookie, kita sudah terlambat sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Ayah kami pergi sekolah dulu.", potong Kibum yang sepertinya mengetahui keadaan.

"Eh? Tapi kan Heechul hyung belum menjawab pertanyaannya.", kata Wookie dengan polosnya.

"Sudah nanti saja Wookie kita sudah kesiangan! Semuanya kami berangkat dulu." Merekapun pergi dengan memberikan kecupan kepada semuanya.

"Ah! Aku harus segera ke kampus. Ada yang harus kuurus pagi ini. Ayah aku pergi dulu. Bodyguard-ku sudah siap kan?", Kangin pun sepertinya menyadari keadaan sudah akan seperti neraka. "Hyung, aku turut berduka atas nasipmu pagi ini.", bisik Kangin saat aku memberikan kecupan di keningnya.

"Ya! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar!", teriakku tertahan. Dan dia terkekeh sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku juga harus segera berangkat untuk menyiapkan berkas-berkas rapat nanti.", sekarang giliran Yesung yang pergi dan akupun sendiri menghadapi dua orang ini. "Hyung mianhae.", ucapnya saat aku memberikan kecupan di keningnya. Begitu Yesung keluar dari ruang makan aku melirik ke arah ayah.

"Ah! Aku juga harus..."

"Kau akan ke kantor bersama ayah dan Jae Wook. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan dari Wookie, Kim Heechul!", potong ayah saat aku hendak berdiri. Mati aku! Harus jawab apa aku? Kulihat Jae Wook hyung juga terlihat seperti menunggu jawaban dariku. Apakah dia...

"Ya! Jawab Kim Heechul!", bentak ayah membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh... Anu... Itu..."

"Ya! Jawab yang benar Kim Heechul!", teriak ayah lagi.

"Sudahlah adjussi, mungkin Heechul sudah memiliki namja atau yeojachingu tapi karena malu jadi belum dikenalkan pada adjussi. Iya kan Chullie?", Jae Wook hyung menjawab pertanyaan ayah. Tapi tunggu...tadi dia bilang apa? Chullie? Dia memanggilku Chullie? Benarkah? Aish! Hyung, kenapa kau menyiksaku seperti ini?

"Eh...n...nde...", jawabku menundukkan kepala. Jujur aku tidak berani menatap keduanya.

"Baiklah. Kalau memang begitu kenalkan pada ayah siapa pacarmu pekan depan sebelum ayah kembali ke Cina.", kata ayah berdiri dan mengecup keningku serta kening Jae Wook hyung. "Cepat selesaikan sarapanmu. Ayah tunggu di mobil."

"Nde.", kataku.

"Jadi, apakah kau sudah memiliki namjachingu?", tanya Jae Wook hyung. Aku menunduk tak berani menatapnya. Aku takut perasaan itu tumbuh kembali. Aku yakin saat ini Jae Wook hyung pasti menatapku tajam. Ah! Kau menyiksaku hyung!

"..."

"Tak menjawab? Baiklah.", katanya beranjak dari duduknya. Dia menghampiriku kemudian mengangkat daguku. Jujur saja jantungku tidak bisa diajak kerjasama. Dia memberikan kecupan di keningku seperti ayah. Wajahnya perlahan turun ke bawah dan... Dia memberiku kecupan di bibir! Akupun membelalakkan mataku saking terkejutnya. Tapi lama-lama aku memejamkan mataku untuk merasakannya lebih dalam. Lembut, hangat, dan manis masih sama seperti dulu. Aku tau ini salah karena dia adalah hyungku. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membohongi hatiku. Aku masih mencintainya dan izinkan aku memilikinya selama dia berada di Korea.

Dia melepaskan ciuman hangat itu lalu pergi menyusul ayah. Hah... Aku menjatuhkan wajahku ke meja. Aku masih mencintainya ternyata. Dan aku pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dan menyusul ayah serta Jae Wook hyung.

****** perusahaan**

******APOV**

Ketika tiba di perusahaan Nam Gil, Jae Wook dan Heechul disambut oleh para karyawan. Setiap mereka lewat para karyawan membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. Nam Gil hari ini membuat rapat direksi dadakan. Saat tiba di ruang rapat, para direktur dan beberapa sekretaris dari tiap divisi sudah menunggu. Mereka berdiri memberi salam saat ketiganya memasuki ruangan. Disana juga tampak Hongki asisten pribadi Heechul dan Mithra sekretaris Heechul.

"Selamat pagi para Direktur sekalian. Hari ini saya meminta anda sekalian untuk hadir di dalam rapat direksi ini untuk mengumumkan beberapa hal. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena rapat ini begitu mendadak. Yang ingin saya sampaikan adalah saya ingin mengenalkan keponakan saya yang bernama Kim Jae Wook. Jae Wook untuk sementara akan menggantikan Heechul sebagai Presiden Direktur. Sedangkan Heechul akan menjadi wakil Jae Wook menggantikan Jong Won yang sedang saya tugaskan untuk memimpin perusahaan Entertaiment. Dan untuk Mithra kau akan menjadi sekretaris Jae Wook. Sedangkan Hongki kau akan menjadi sekretaris Heechul. Hanya ini yang ingin saya sampaikan. Ada yang keberatan? Tidak ada? Oke baiklah rapat ditutup.", jelas Nam Gil yang langsung pergi tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada direksi untuk bertanya atau membantah. Semua pimpinan direksi meninggalkan ruang rapat. Jae Wook langsung pergi ke ruangannya disusul Heechul, Mithra dan Hongki.

Setibanya di ruangan presiden direktur.

"Di dalam masih ada barang-barangku hyung. Biar aku bereskan dulu.", kata Heechul pada Jae Wook.

"Tidak perlu. Aku kan hanya sementara disini.", kata Jae Wook. Heechul dan Hongki pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju ruangan mereka.

******Setelah kejadian di ruang makan**

****** Mobil.**

******Kibum POV**

Hah... hampir saja! Dasar Wookie! Kenapa sih sikap polosnya harus keluar disaat genting seperti tadi? Kalau dia bukan kembaranku sudah kuhabisi anak ini!

"Kibum. Tadi kenapa sih buru-buru sekali? Heechul hyung kan belum menjawab pertanyaanku dan ayah juga selesai bicara.", tanyanya dengan wajah yang sangat-sangat polos.

"Hah... Kamu tidak mengerti Wookie. Lebih baik jangan bicarakan masalah pacar di depan Heechul hyung ataupun ayah."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena Heechul hyung belum memiliki pacar lagi. Kalau ayah sampai tau nanti Heechul hyung akan dimarahi oleh ayah lagi. Kamu mau Heechul hyung dimarahi ayah?"

"Ani. Kasihan Heechul hyung jika harus dimarahi oleh ayah.", jawabnya dengan menggelengkan kepala.

Kamipun tiba di sekolah dengan selamat. Kulihat mobil Kyuhyun dan Donghae sudah terparkir. Aku dan Wookie masuk ke dalam sekolah tapi sebelumnya Wookie melakukan adegan yang sangat tidak ingin aku lihat. Dia mencium Hyukjae hyung! Hah... anak ini polos tapi kadang kelakuan seperti ini.

****** Mobil**

******Kangin POV.**

Huft... hampir saja! Kalau tadi yang bertanya Kibum akan kuhajar dia. Tapi bagaimana nasip Heechul hyung ya? Semoga dia baik-baik saja dan tidak akan merepotkanku! Hah... Jung Soo hyung aku rindu padamu.

******Yesung POV**

Hah... Dasar Wookie! Untung aku bisa menghindar kalau tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi di ruang makan. Tapi, bagaimana nasip Heechul hyung ya? Tuhan. Lindungi Heechul hyung dari iblis-iblis yang ada di rumah. Amin.

******Bersambung...**

**Note:**

**Mianhae readerdeul..baru bisa update..saya sedang banyak kerjaan di kantor. Jadi sebagai permintaan maaf saya, saya update 2 chapt sekaligus..**

**Buat yg udah nge-review..makasih atas review'a..**

**Yang nanya kayak'a pernah baca ne ff.. iya emang sya sudah pernah naro ne ff di beberapa tempat..hehe..**

**Saya usahakan untuk yg d ffn ini akan saya tuntaskan..**

**Soo..tunggu terus kelanjutan cerita'a ya..**

_**Saranghae.. 3 **_


End file.
